True Love From The Beginning With Some Bumpy Roads
by Welch1900
Summary: Haley and Lucas are Best friends sence their childhood They secretly love each other but are to afraid to tell one another when happens when lucas gets asked to join the Ravens basketball team and meets Brooke and Peyton will their love still remain?


True Love From The Beginning With Some Bumpy Roads On The Way

Karen Roe was well known in Tree hill she was the girl who was knocked up by the famous tree hill ravens caption basketball player Dan Scott she had always imagined having a fairy tale life for Karen this wasn't what she got instead she got kicked to the curb by Dan and left alone to raise their son. Now here is it is 4 years after their son was born well to her it was only her son she never would claim Dan as the father as he did nothing to earn that title but she was glad shortly after Dan had left her he found a new girl and got her knocked up and they are still together and married and a living in a big mansion with a son who is only a year younger than her son but she notices that behind those happy smiles is anger and hate and she was glad her son never had to live with that. But for her she wouldn't change anything she had a beautiful boy who had blond hair and bright blue eyes his name was Lucas Eugene Scott and yes people always asked her why she gave him Dans last name and she always tells them it's not for him but for Lucas uncle Keith who is dans brother he was the nice brother after Dan had left her Keith hunged around and helped her with Lucas and became the man in Lucas life and that's why she decided to give Lucas the Scotts last name not because of Dan but because of the man who was helping her raise such a fine boy and she wanted him to be a part of Keith for as long as he lived But Karen believed she got the best of the deal because she was doing just fine without Dan she owns her own cafe called Karen's Cafe her grandmother had given it to her just before she died and Karen loved having something to call her own and it helped her support Lucas on her own.

Karen walks around the cafe taking orders and cleaning tables when a middle aged lady walks in. Lady" excuse me can you tell me where the owner is" Karen looks up and smiles " I'm the owner may I help you" Lady " wow you look so young to be the owner" Karen" Family business I took over" Lady" Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude" Karen:" no your fine may I help you with something" Lady:" yes actually I was wondering if you was hiring " Karen:" yes we are are you interested" Lady" well yea I am but here's the thing do you know any good daycares around here I have a little girl who is 4 and I don't feel comfortable leaving her with anyone I don't know yet" Karen :" oh don't worry about it why don't you bring her with you I have a son who is the same age and I bring him all the time and I have a little play room set up in the back that they can play in" Lady:" I couldn't ask that of you" Karen:" no its fine I promise who knows they might become good friend when they grow up" Lady" yea that would be nice oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Lydia James" she stuck her hand out for a hand shake Karen:" I'm Karen Roe nice to meet you Lydia"

Present Day 12 years later

Lucas had just left the river court from playing basketball with his friends see basketball was Lucas's life he loved to play every free second he had he was down on the court playing everyone always told him he should join the high school basketball team but he didn't want to play for trophies or popularity he loved to play to be free from everything he wasn't about to turn something he loved in to a walks up the sidewalk to his mothers cafe when he walks in and sees a beautiful girl standing behind the counter he long brown hair flowed to her shoulders and her bright green eyes just took his breath away as he walks over and sits down at the counter. Lucas" Wow they must be in need of workers bad I mean look who they are hiring these days" Haley turns around with a smile on her face. Haley;" Well well if it isn't Lucas Scott famous comedian" Lucas:" well thank you for the introduction would you like an extra tip". Haley:" ha-ha so how was your day today Luke" Luke was hales nickname for Lucas as hales was Lucas nickname for :" it was great killed skills and the gang at basketball again" Haley:" One of these days they are all going to gang up on you and beat you " Lucas cracks a smile. Lucas:" I could still beat all of them" Haley: well someone has a big head and ego" Lucas stands up and walks around the counter and traps Haley in the corner and begins tickling her. Haley:" luuuucccccaaassss ha-ha stoooppp iiimmmm woorrrrkkkkiinggg" Lucas lets go of her as she regains her breath. Lucas:" this is not over Haley bob James" Haley slaps him with a menu. Lucas:" what was that for?"Haley:" that was for saying my middle name" Lucas smiles. Lucas:" BOB" Haley turns around and starts punching him and this continues until Karen walks in to the cafe and smiles and walks to the counter. Karen:" excuses me you guys are scaring the costumers away with you're fighting" Lucas looks at his mom and smiles. Lucas:" I think you need to find better help that doesn't abuse customers" Haley:" well you need to put a sign up saying no dorks allowed" Lucas stuck his tongue out which causes Haley to do and it turned in to a battle. Karen:" ok you two stop it you can finish this when Haley's shift is over" Lucas looks at his mom and then points a finger at Haley. Lucas:" this will continue after you're off of work" Haley:" be prepared to lose and bring tissues" Karen smiles she had always loved the friendship Haley and Lucas had ever sense they grew up together. Lucas walks out of the cafe and starts heading towards his house he always enjoyed hanging with Haley she made him feel like the luckiest guy on the planet to have a friend like he. Lucas arrived at his house when he notices a old guy sitting on his porch and when he gets closer he notices it is the ravens basketball coach :" may I help you" Whitey looks up at :" Yes I came over to speak with you about something have a seat if your free for a few moments" Lucas walks over and takes a seat across from whitey. Lucas:" can I ask what you are here for".Whitey:" someone approached me and asked me to consider adding you to the ravens basketball team this year they told me to watch you play down at the river court and going against my better will I drove down and saw a bunch of you playing and I will have to admit you are a good player and I want to give you a chance on the team" Lucas looks down at his feet in shock. Lucas:" sure that's a honor but I don't think I can accept"Whitey looks :" why not" Lucas starts fiddling with his hands and he looks up at ;" because I love basketball and I enjoy playing it basketball is my whole life and I'm not about to turn it in to a compotation" Whitey looks at this young kid in surprise he has smarts whitey thinks to :" it doesn't have to be about competion you can play just like you do at the river court but the only difference is you play for a real team" Lucas:" I don't know coach will have to talk it over with my mom" Whitey:" Why yes old miss Karen how is she these days" Lucas:" she's good busy with cafe a lot" Whitey:" Yea well you talk it over with her and let me know ok I really would like having someone like you on my team and oh Lucas tell your mom hi for me" Lucas stands up and shakes his hand. Lucas:" will do sir" Whitey walks off the porch and he cracks a smile and thinks this boy was so polite and a gentlemen maybe he could teach the other Scott boy a pointer or two

Haley looks up at the clock its 6:00 it's time for her to end her shift she walks behind the counter and sees Karen and walks over towards her. Haley:" my shift is up and if you need anything just call my cell" Karen turns around and smiles. Karen:" go have fun don't worry about this place" Haley smiles and turns around and takes her apron off and hangs it up on the rack she grabs her purse and walks out the front door and starts heading towards her house when she hears someone walks behind her she quickly turns around thinking someone is following her and bumps in to Lucas and Lucas starts to laugh. Lucas:" jumpy much hales" Haley smakes him with her purse. Haley:" you scared the living day lights out of me I thought someone was following me like that weird kids Tim from our biology class" Lucas laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Lucas:" ill protect you buddy" Haley smiles and wraps her arm around his. Haley:" so where are we off to " Lucas turns to face : " Well where would you like to go"


End file.
